


With You

by tsuruko (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, extreme fluff, like... so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tsuruko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga stretches his arms up under the pillow he’s resting his head on. He looks happy, Daichi thinks, he should be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> H-Happy really late birthday, Suga! I wrote early morning fluff of you and your boy. 
> 
> Daisuga is always going to be fluff for me. If you think they need angst... no. Nah. They need to kiss and be cute and have a little volleyball wedding, ya feel me? Anywho, this is more of the challenge prompts, and doubles as a birthday thing for the lovely prince Suga.

The mid-morning sun in streaming through the little crack in the blinds when Daichi stirs awake on Friday, painting yellowed patterns on the space beside him. While he slept, the blankets had been jostled enough to fall at his waist instead of tightly around his shoulders as they had been the night before, but he feels warm in his sheets. Daichi cracks his eyes open and before he can sigh and stretch his limbs, a smile spreads across his face and he closes his eyes once more.

It’s a welcome reminder each time he sees Suga sleeping soundly next to him how lucky he is to have met his co-captain. He looks so peaceful it almost makes Daichi’s heart thump out of his chest. Suga had spent the night, ate dinner with Daichi’s family, watched movies curled up in Daichi’s room, and, thinking about the night previous, that it had led to them waking up beside one another, Daichi shifts suddenly, pushing himself closer and wrapping an arm around Suga’s middle, laying a track of kisses on his shoulder up to his neck.

Friday is Suga’s birthday, Friday is the beginning of summer, and he had chosen to spend it with Daichi, packed a bag and made himself at home.

Beside him, Suga stirs awake as well, turning his head to the side and cracking an eye open to inspect the man beside him. There’s a lazy smile on his lips that Daichi mimicks, if only for a moment, then kisses the smile until Suga’s humming into his mouth.

“Good morning,” the setter yawns, the lazy smile taking its place once more.

Daichi rubs his thumb along the expanse of Suga’s exposed back, remembering the night previous in a different light this time when he finds himself wondering just where Suga’s shirt had landed.

“Happy birthday, Koushi,”

Suga stretches his arms up under the pillow he’s resting his head on. He looks happy, Daichi thinks, he should be happy. When Daichi really looks, still blinking the sleep away, Suga is blushing faintly across his cheeks. His co-captain buries his face in the pillow when he is caught in the act, and Daichi laughs softly.

“Thank you, Dai-chan. I’m glad that I’m here with you,” Suga replies, his head turned slightly, removed from his hiding spot. He shifts close, cuddling to Daichi as if he were a pillow made solely for him. When he looks up at Daichi, the captain finds himself blushing just slightly this time, wondering if he can ignore the way Suga’s pressing against him, their skin brushing in the more intimate places. “And thank you for letting me sleep in.”

Daichi runs his fingers through his hair, cradling the back of Suga’s head when he lands there. “We can do anything you want today, Su-ga~,” he broke Suga’s name between two syllables, sing-song, and placed a kiss on the bridge of his nose.

“Mm, can we make breakfast and go on a walk?” Daichi nods, as if that was something they hadn’t had planned already. “Can we buy the ingredients for mapo and make it together?” Another nod. “Will you let me borrow your sweater?” He had forgotten his the night before. Daichi nods again. Suga’s smile turns coy around the edges before his next question, and Daichi’s brain is still moving too slowly to realize why. “Can we make love before all of this?”

It feels as if all of the air in the room rushes into Daichi’s lungs in one quick burst, and he wraps them both in his sheets a second after, murmuring a quiet ‘yes,’ their noses bumping together and lips meeting in mirrored grins.

 


End file.
